After the Ball
by AstridMikaelson
Summary: an AU take of the Ball in 3x14. What if Elena had told all the Mikaelson siblings (except Finn) about Esther's plan to have them killed. Would feelings that have long been buried come to the surface? Will two stubborn souls finally admit how they feel about each other? What will the siblings do to protect themselves from their mothers plan? Rated M. This in now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! All rights belong to their original owners. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.**

 **Smut warning! This is Rated M for a reason...**

 **A/N: This was supposed to be a one shot that grew to be more. There is one more chapter to go after this. THANK YOU SO MUCH HIPPOGRIFF TAMER FOR BETA'ING THIS FOR ME :)**

 _VD_

 _VD_

 _ **After the ball is over,**_

 _ **After the break of morn –**_

 _ **After the dancers' leaving;**_

 _ **After the stars are gone;**_

 _ **Many a heart is aching,**_

 _ **If you could read them all;**_

 _ **Many the hopes that have vanished**_

 _ **After the ball.**_

 _VD_

 _VD_

 **Chapter 1**

"Ah, Miss Gilbert, do come in," Esther Mikaelson said to the young woman in the doorway of the upper floor study. "Finn, would you be so kind as to give Miss Gilbert and I a moment alone?" Finn nodded then left the room, leaving the two women alone together.

Elena walked into the study and looked around noticing immediately the sage that was burning in the incense holder laying on the desk behind the witch. She asked why but the only thing the witch would tell her was that it would keep their conversation private. Elena began to wonder what was so important that their conversation had to be kept quite. Then she recalled Elijah's worry that his mother was up to something and maybe she was.

"I am sure that you are wondering why I asked to see you," the witch said motioning for the girl to sit.

Elena nodded but kept silent.

"I asked to see you because I need your help. A thousand years ago I made a grave mistake that I have been sent back to fix."

Elena did not have to be told what that supposed mistake was. She knew. "Why do you need me?"

"Well, actually I just need your blood. Only a few drops," Esther said trying to sound calm and convincing.

"What do you want with my blood?" Elena asked immediately wary of the witch. She knew her blood was the same as Tatia's which had been used to create the Originals and it was her blood Esther planned to us to end them.

"I will use your blood in the wine tonight to bind all my children together. In doing so when one dies they all will. My children are a plague upon mankind, Elena, one that never should have come into being. When they are gone then your world will be rid of the plague I created."

"But..." Elena began to protest just realizing what the implications of Esther's words were. If the witch killed her children then all vampires would die.

"I am sure you would wish for them to be gone. Your life no longer plagued by vampires who would use you as nothing more than what your blood can do for them. Is that not what my son Niklaus is doing? Using you as a human blood bank?"

"Is that not what you are doing? Using my blood as a component in your spell just because of the power it holds?"

"I am trying to rectify my mistake."

"You are trying to commit genocide, is what you are doing! I can't let you do that! Some of my closest friends are vampires and they are not bad. Besides your children don't deserve to die. You have not seen the change that has come over some of them. I know I am not Klaus' biggest fan, as he only wants my blood to create his hybrids, but he is different around my friend. And Rebekah, she is just a lonely girl in need of some female companionship. Elijah is a man of honor and honesty, which for a vampire is very rare. I don't know Kol or Finn all that well but I am sure that they have some redeemable qualities too! Who are you to play god? You made your mistake it's true but you should have thought about that before you ruined their lives in the first place!"

"I am well aware of my children's growing attachment to some of you here in this town, but that does not absolve them of their thousand years of blood lust."

"And whose fault is that to begin with!"

"Elena, you do not know them like I do. They are monsters, abominations. Nature is out of balance. I need to rectify my mistake so I can return to the Other Side an upstanding witch."

"Nature has had a thousand years to adjust to your creation. You are only thinking of yourself," Elena huffed irritably.

"I can see that you are not going to help me willingly," Esther stated pulling her ceremonial knife from its pouch.

"I will not help you commit genocide if that's what your saying."

Esther gave her a look that clearly said she wanted to know how she had figured out that little detail.

Seeing the look, Elena withheld a smirk and answered the witch. "You yourself have said that if you kill your children then I will not have to worry about vampires in my life. Which gives me the impression that if you kill them then their bloodline goes with them. I will not be party to killing my friends."

Esther having heard enough grabbed Elena's hand and cut open her palm. "You will help me, willing or not, Elena."

Elena struggled to close her palm but the witch had already placed the the blood she needed into a chalice. "If you say anything to anyone about this, I will have you killed,"

that said she chanted a small spell to close up the wound on the girls hand and motioned for her to leave.

Elena left the room determined to find Elijah. No matter what happened to her she was not going to see him die. She couldn't let him die, not now that she had feelings for him that went beyond friendship. She wasn't even sure if she would have ever admitted those feelings to herself had Esther not wanted to kill him. But now. Now she had to do everything she could to warn him of his mother's treachery.

She found the siblings talking together in the ballroom near the balcony doors, sans Finn who was with his mother. "I need to talk to you," she whispered softly from behind them.

They all turned and looked at the pale doppelganger and knew something was not right. "Elena, what is it? What did our mother want to see you about?" Elijah asked noticing her pallor.

She motioned to her ears and then the stairs asking without words if they could be overheard. When all of the siblings nodded she walked out to the gardens hoping they would take the hint and follow her.

Once there she turned and saw all of them there watching her with curiosity. "Your mother wants you all dead," she said without preamble. There was no use beating around the bush.

"WHAT?!" all of them cried out not quite believing what they were hearing.

"What do you mean she wants us dead?" Rebekah asked with a growl.

"Exactly that. She wants to rid the world of her mistake. But if she were to do that then every vampire in existence would die too. I told her I would not help her and she forcefully took my blood. She plans to link you all together. Once she does if one of you dies then you all do."

"And how does she plan on linking us together?" Klaus asked pacing before the agitated doppelganger.

"She is going to use the wine for the toast. My blood will be in the wine and if you all were to consume it then you will be linked. Oh yes, and your brother Finn. He is working with your mother to end you all."

"Elena, are you sure?" Elijah asked clearly upset about what his mother and brother were trying to do.

"I am sure, she told me so herself. She also told me that if I were to reveal her plan she would kill me. I don't care what happens to me. I will not allow her to kill you or any of my friends. None of you deserve that. Even if I am not particularly fond of you, Klaus, I will not see you dead. Even if it would make both Salvatore's happy. At least this way I am saving all of your lives."

She watched as several different emotions played across the siblings faces. Shock being the most common one.

"You would save my life even after everything I put you through?" Klaus finally asked not quite believing the young woman before him would do something so selfless. He was beginning to see why his older brother was so enamored of her and why he sensed his brothers growing attachment to the doppelganger.

"You would do this even after I tried to kill you?" Rebekah asked clearly misjudging the young woman before her.

"Yes, to both of you. Klaus, like I said, I may not like you but you do have some redeeming qualities about you... say a certain bubbly blonde vampire by the name of Caroline? And Rebekah, I am sorry about the dagger incident it was wrong of me but like I said you don't deserve to die for your mothers mistakes. None of you asked to be turned into vampires in the first place. She has no right to try to rectify her supposed mistake a thousand years after she made it. I told her she should have thought about that before she had turned her family in the first place."

"Mother is leaving the study, we should get back inside quickly," Kol said before flashing back into the mansion.

The others looked at each other and then flashed back to the house also leaving Elena to return tot the house alone.

Once inside she caught the eye of each of the siblings who all gave her a slight nod then Elijah came and stood beside her. He could see his mother and brother both glancing in their direction and knowing that his brother was listening in on their conversation asked the young woman beside him for their benefit, " _So how was my mother?"_

Elena spared a brief glance to the pair at the top of the stair and answered her companion. " _Intense."_

He smirked and then asked, " _And for what reason did she need to speak with you about in private?"_

Elena took a deep breath and steadied her heartbeat she didn't like lying to anyone and especially not to the man standing before her. She was thankful that everything that came out of her mouth now was just an act as she had already told him the true reason.

" _Elena? Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?"_

She took a deep breath before turning and smiling at him, " _She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed."_ It killed her inside to say those words knowing that the witch wanted her dead. And she would, especially after she found out about the deception.

He took two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and handed one to her. " _So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus?"_

Elena took one last look up at the pair on the stair and then answered Elijah's inquiry. " _It's true."_

Right then Esther gave the toast and everyone drank except Elena, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol who all pretended to take a sip of the tainted wine.

VD

After the ball was over and everyone had departed the four siblings made their way into a lesser used study far away from the one their mother was currently in to talk away from their mother and brothers listening ears.

"What are we going to do about mother?"Rebekah asked. She was still upset that her own mother wanted her dead.

"We will think of something, Bex," Kol said coming to stand beside his little sister.

"I can't believe she wants to end us all," Klaus stated angry that Esther was once again ruining his life. He should have known that she was lying about wanting them all to be a family again.

"There is one thing that could be done," Elijah said which got all of his siblings attention.

"And what would that be?"

"We could always turn her into a vampire and force her to transition much like she did to us a thousand years ago, then stake her. I would have said dagger her but I'm afraid it wouldn't work on her," he said a devious smirk on his lips.

"Why Elijah, whatever happened to your sense of honor?" Kol asked shocked by his brothers plan.

"It is still there but it is severely lacking where mother is concerned, especially after what she plans to do to not only us but what she would do to Elena when she learns of Elena's deception. I would do anything to keep Elena safe and mother has threatened to kill her. I can not let that happen."

"Elijah, please tell us you have not fallen for the doppelganger, again," Rebekah said exasperated.

"I can't do that dear sister. I realized tonight when she said that mother would kill her when she found out about the deception that I could not bare to lose her which made me examine my feelings for her. I love her. It's as simple as that. I think I have from the moment we met back in March. We have always shared a deep connection with each other which neither of us can explain. A connection that I have only ever shared with her."

Klaus could only stare at his elder brother. He had known for sometime that Elijah had feelings for Elena. Elijah had always been very protective of Elena, it was the first indication he had had concerning his brothers feelings for the doppelganger, however, he had never thought that they could be this strong. He thought about what the doppelganger had told him earlier in the evening and realized that she had seen a change in himself when he was around Caroline. Which in turn made him think about his own feelings for the blonde baby vampire.

"So what are you going to do about it? Are you ready to compete with the two brothers for her affection?" Rebekah asked clearly not liking that her elder brother had once again fallen for the face of the woman that had tried to tear her family apart a thousand years ago. It was one of the reasons she hated Elena, though it really wasn't her fault she was born into the Petrova line. Still the doppelgangers always had a way of messing with her family and she didn't like it one bit. "You always were attracted to her face."

"If I have to. Then yes. I cannot lose her Bekah. I refuse to back away this time. I need her. And it's not her face that attracted me in the first place but her bravery and compassion. The first time we met she stood up to me, which is something very few are brave enough to do. It endeared her to me in a way. Somewhere along the way her humanity and loyalty to her friends and family only drew her to me more. I fell for her, I admit it, but I can assure you her looks had nothing to do with it. She is my mate and I have every intention of claiming her as such with or with out your approval. I will ask that you at least treat her with some form of respect. She did after all save your life tonight." He did not tell them that right after he had been reawakened by Damon he had gone to see a witch who had told him who his mate was.

His siblings could only nod. They knew better than to cross their older brother. If he was as intent as he was on claiming the doppelganger then there was nothing they could do but stand back and let him. Klaus though was not happy with this turn of events.

"You do know that you can not change her, right? Mate or not, I still need her to make my hybrids," Klaus said though not with much feeling. He was beginning to see that love might not be a vampires greatest weakness after all. His brother was willing to fight for the right to keep the woman he loved and he had to ask himself if he was willing to do the same with the woman who had captured his own heart.

"And if she does choose to turn, you will stay away from her family, Niklaus. I mean it. You have already caused her enough heartache. She risked her life tonight to save you, you can at least let her live hers free of your control."

"And if I were to make a deal with her?"

"What kind of a deal?"

"Not much I assure you."

"Niklaus..." Elijah nearly growled.

"Well then, you could always be the one to extend the deal to her since I am obviously not her favorite person. All I am asking of her is two blood bags and that is it as it only takes a small amount to turn a werewolf into a hybrid. I will then allow her, her freedom. I will not ask that she grow up and bare children, if she does not wish to. I will be satisfied with what I have now and if she wants to turn then I will not take it out on her family or friends. I will also sweeten the deal by breaking off the sire bond with Tyler Lockwood and releasing all my other hybrids from their sire bonds as well."

"She will not take the deal, Nik. She is far too smart," Rebekah stated before leaving her brothers to discuss their mommy issue.

"She'll take it," he stated confidently.

"Now back to mother. Who wants to be the one to turn her?" Kol said an evil grin on his handsome face.

"I will do it Kol," Rebekah called from the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! All rights belong to their original owners. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.**

 **Smut warning! This is Rated M for a reason...**

 **A/N: This was supposed to be a one shot that grew to be more. There is one more chapter to go after this. THANK YOU SO MUCH HIPPOGRIFF TAMER FOR BETA'ING THIS FOR ME :)**

 _VD_

 _VD_

Chapter 2

After leaving the ball she had gone to the boarding house. She had not expected Damon and Stefan to have gotten wind of Esther's plan. They had been overjoyed that they would finally be rid of the Originals for good. When she had told them that the plan had failed they were both livid and wanted to know what she had done. She told them and that's when they had both started to accuse her of being sympathetic to the Originals. She had told both of them that they should be grateful to her for saving their lives but they would not listen to her. It was like they didn't even care that they could die. She had finally told them that since neither of them could respect her decisions that was it they were through. She could not be with either of them anymore. She had had enough and stormed out of the boarding house asking Caroline to take her home.

After saving the entire Mikaelson family from being destroyed and by extension all her friends, she was ready to sleep for a week. She was exhausted. She trudged up the stairs slowly after locking up the house. She entered her room sluggishly and nearly collapsed onto her bed had her need to get out of the heavy dress not taken priority. She entered the shared bathroom between Jeremy's and her room. She removed the dress and hung it up before pulling the pins from her hair. Leaning over the sink she splashed some cool water into her face which effectively woke her up and then removed her makeup. She frowned when she realized that she would need help removing the corset that Bonnie had been kind enough to do up for her before the ball. She silently wondered how she was going to get out of the thing when she heard a noise coming from her room. Freezing she grabbed her robe from the door and quickly pulled it on. She quietly reentered her room to find Elijah standing by her window looking out. He turned when he heard her enter the room and froze.

She noticed that his jacket and bow tie were missing and that the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. She took a nervous breath. "Elijah? What are you doing here?"

He heard her heart rate accelerate and had to wonder what had caused it. "I came to see how you were doing," he replied as he sauntered towards her.

She took in a much needed breath trying to get her emotions under control. She had discovered earlier that evening that her feelings for her favorite Original were anything but platonic. The way he had gently caressed her arm as they had walked down the hall when he had stopped her to ask her to tell him what his mother was up to had had goosebumps to spring up on her exposed skin. Even now with him looking at her like she was the only woman in the world, had her feeling a little light headed and a little bit aroused. It made her recognize that she wasn't as immune to him as she had first thought. No one had ever made her feel the way he did, not Damon, not Stefan and not Matt. She wondered if her feelings for him went deeper than she had ever thought they would. She had known that she didn't want him dead and even the thought of him dying forever made her heart lurch in pain. Could it be that somewhere in their messed up quasi-friendship of an acquaintance she had fallen in love with the handsome Original?

"I'm fine," she finally answered him.

It was then he took in her attire. "I'm sorry, lovely Elena. I should have known you would be getting ready for bed." He turned to go when her words stopped him.

Feeling bold she said, "Actually, I could use some help," she paused for a moment wondering if it was a good idea to ask this of him, then decided that he was the only one here at the moment and she didn't want to sleep in the thing.

"And what might that be?" he asked in a low voice.

"Bonnie did up the laces of my corset this evening before the ball and now I have a slight dilemma on my hands as I have no way to get myself out of it."

He was not expecting that but it was a welcome request nonetheless. Making the decision to help her, he said in a voice that had gone rough with desire, "Turn around and lower the robe."

She expected him to leave with her words. She had not expected him to comply with her request, nor had she ever expected to hear his voice filled with such desire, it made her lower half clench in anticipation. Shock went through her at those words but she did as he bid and turned around. She swiftly lowered the robe until it was sitting modestly at her waist. She held the corset to her front as she felt him come up behind her and again her heart rate accelerated. She felt him move her hair gently over her shoulder before he placed a soft kiss to her neck. Her body heated at the contact. She felt his hands sliding down her spine in a slow caress before he began to slowly undo the laces that held the corset to her body.

Elijah knew he should leave, but the temptation she presented him was just too much for him. He could feel himself lose his precarious control over his baser self. He had finally admitted to his family that he was in love with this woman and he had every intention of claiming her as his. She had unknowingly given him the opening he needed to make her his. And as he slowly pulled the laces out of the corset he tried to keep his breathing steady even though he really didn't need to breath but somehow with her he always seemed to be fighting for breath. As the last loop was removed the corset fell away from her slim body and the only thing keeping it from falling completely away was her arms holding it to her front.

"Thank you," she whispered as she moved to return to the bathroom only to have him stop her.

He pulled her back into his arms breathing in her light floral scent his arms wrapping themselves around her middle holding her gently to him. She didn't struggle to remove herself from his hold. As a matter of fact, she relaxed into his embrace. It was then she felt something she had never expected to feel from the man holding her. He was aroused! She somehow spun around in his gentle embrace and looked up at him only to find that his vampire visage was showing. She knew that strong emotions could bring it out just as the blood lust could and had to wonder exactly how much control he had lost over himself during the last few minutes as she had never seen his vampire countenance before.

"Elijah?" she spoke so softly if he had not been a vampire he would not have heard her. Her hand sliding gently over his cheek caressing the visible veins under his lust filled eyes.

Looking down at her he could see her curious stare but made no move to relax his features or remove the hand that was caressing him so gently. She knew what he was and she accepted him as he was, so he didn't have to hide from her nor was he going to. Not anymore at least. He had come to her home to tell her exactly how he felt about her and to tell her the plan his family had come up with to deal with their mother but seeing her half dressed had made him want more. Slowly as if asking silent permission he lowered his head just until their lips were barely touching. Neither of them knew who it was the finally brought their lips together but then neither of them cared at that moment.

The kiss was soft and gentle at first. A mere touch. Yet within minutes it turned passionate and needy. He pulled her closer needing to feel her fully against him. Wanting to take in everything she was. The corset, which she had been holding, fell to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Somehow her robe met the same fate. She could feel his rough callused hands traveling across her bare skin and she let out a involuntary shiver of arousal. He pulled back from the kiss which had her moaning in protest before his lips skimmed her graceful neck. Her body clenched in anticipation of the bite she was sure he was going to bestow upon her but he just continued lower a small smile gracing his lips. He knew she wanted him to bite her but he refused to indulge himself just yet. He continued down her now bare torso barely touching her in places she desperately needed him too and let out a groan of frustration at his blatant seduction.

"Please...Elijah..." she moaned as his lips skimmed her taunt abdomen.

"Please what, my lovely Elena?" he asked his voice having gone husky with his own arousal but there was a possessiveness to his tone.

"Please ...I need..."

"Tell me what do you need?" he whispered his tongue teasing her where the lace of her undergarment met her hip bone as his hands held her firmly in place.

She found that in that moment she wanted to be truly claimed by him. Wanted to be by his side forever. Never wanted to be parted from him. She found it in herself to glare down at him before answering roughly, "You! I need you to touch me already. Stop teasing me!"

"Are you sure that is what you want Elena? Because once I touch you the way you are asking me to...once I have you...once I claim you...you _will_ be mine. I do not share. I mean it. Neither Stefan or Damon will be allowed to touch you ever again nor any other man for that matter. I am a selfish and possessive man, Elena, I hold onto what I deem mine and you will be if this is what you truly want. I need you to be absolutely sure that this is what you want. There will be no going back."

"Do you think I would be allowing you to see me like this if I wasn't sure?" she asked raising her eyebrow as she stared down at him. There really was no going back. They were about to cross a line that they could never uncross. For her it was the beginning of a new life with someone she could love forever and she knew that she would. She loved him. There was no denying it any longer. She only hoped that he felt the same. "I am sure, Elijah. I want this...I want you...I love you...so claim me already...make me completely yours forever... please."

The next thing she knew she was lying on her bed with him hovering above her, his eyes having gone completely dark with her words. "I love you too, my lovely...I can not be without you...I need you," his words were said with so much love that she nearly fainted from the shock of it. His lips were then on hers as he proceeded to show her exactly how much he wanted her. This time when his lips left hers to make a trail down her neck, he nipped her lightly with his fangs, which were still out, never breaking any skin. He continued downward tasting her skin, marking her as his. "So sweet, my lovely Elena," he whispered reverently against her heated skin. "Do you have any idea what you do to me? How much I have wanted to make you mine?" he nipped her collarbone before heading lower. He was rewarded by her breathy moan of his name. A smirk of male pride replaced the smile on his lips as he finally gave her what she wanted. Her cry of pleasure spurred him on and he continued south making sure to taste every inch of her soft skin as he could.

Elena was in heaven. Never had it felt like this. Sure she had had sex before but never had it felt this good. No one had ever taken the time to really make her feel this wanted or needed. Her body felt like it was on fire and she couldn't wait to burn in the flames of this man's passion. Who knew that underneath that unemotional exterior lay a very passionate man, one who was currently making her burn for more? Everywhere his hands or lips touched ignited a flame within her that only grew hotter. So lost in her own pleasure, she had not felt him remove the last barrier that kept him from seeing all of her. She let out a startled cry when his lips attached themselves to her aching core.

He didn't spend much time giving her what she really wanted pulling back just as she was about to go over the edge. "What?" came her confused cry as she watched him back away from her. He stood and quickly removed his clothing before rejoining her on the bed. He grinned when he heard her moan at the contact of their bare skin. He moved her until she was in position and capturing her eyes with his he began to slowly join them together.

She could feel every single inch of him being buried within her making her arch to bring them even closer together. He captured her lips once more when he was fully buried to the hilt inside of her. He stayed still for a moment wanting to savor the feeling of her wrapped so intimately around him before the need to move became paramount. He withdrew slowly drawing out a long moan from the woman below him before pressing back in just as slowly. He kept to this slow tortuous rhythm for some time ignoring her pleas to go faster. Before to long, his own need overwhelmed him and he began pressing in faster and harder. Her soft moans of pleasure driving them both to completion. As soon as he felt her tighten around him he pulled her closer, pressing his hips hard into hers as he followed her into ecstasy.

When they had both recovered from their climaxes they fell onto the bed side by side facing each other, neither wanting to be to far from the other. He allowed his face to return to normal as their breathing slowed. She mourned the fact that he had once more hidden his vampire visage from her. She had really been expecting him to take her blood during their love making but he hadn't and she wondered why. She was pulled out of her thoughts when he spoke.

"Now are you quite finished distracting me?" he asked softly moving her hair behind her ear as he gently caressed her face with the back of his hand.

"And how am I distracting you exactly?" she asked coyly, running a hand through his tousled hair which was normally perfectly styled.

"I think you know how, you little minx," he chuckled bringing her closer into his embrace as he turned onto his back.

She found she liked this playful side of him. Smiling, she rested her head on his shoulder and just listened to the soft beating of his undead heart. "'Lijah, why didn't you bite me?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I couldn't bring myself to though I know you wanted me to. I could feel your heart jump in anticipation as I was kissing your neck, my lovely." he explained when he saw the shocked look on her face. "Besides, that it would have been to dangerous for you, my love. Blood lust combined with sexual lust might not seem so dangerous to you, but since you are human, it is. I could have easily drained you without meaning to. Now if you were a vampire, it would have been different as the two combined...well lets just say its far more intimate and personal," he replied while caressing her bare arm.

"Yes, Stefan and Damon both said that blood sharing is kind of personal. I take it, it's not the same for a human and vampire as it is for two vampires to share blood then."

"You would be correct. Blood sharing between humans and vampire is not as intimate or as overwhelming as it is with vampires who share blood. It is very intimate and if and when you decide to turn you will experience it. It is even more so when you blood share with your mate as a bond is formed between the two."

"Is that so? And you would know this how?"

"Elena, you are my mate. I know that you have no wish to turn and I will not force you to either. The choice is yours and yours completely. And as to how I know about the blood sharing between a mated pair...well, I know of a mated pair of vampires. They explained the bond that occurs when you do share your blood with each other to me at one time."

"How do you know that I am your mate exactly? And what would you say if I said I would turn?"

"I would ask if you were sure that that is what you truly wanted. To answer your question a witch told me recently who my mate was. I had already come to terms with my feelings for you and the witch did a spell to tell me who my mate was. I was not all that shocked when she told me. In fact, I was happy. My only thought was how I was going to tell you."

"I want to, you know. I know at one time I didn't, but things change and I don't want you to have to be alone for all of eternity. I want to be there by your side. For you and no one else would I even consider turning. So if I am your mate that would make you mine as well correct?" a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yes. It is the reason I needed you to be absolutely sure you wanted me before I claimed you. Once a male vampire claims his mate there is no going back. It is forever."

"I wonder why Damon and Stefan never said anything? You would think they would know all of this."

"I am not sure, my lovely, but you are right they should have known."

"So why did you come here tonight? Not to change the subject or anything but I doubt it was to have your wicked way with me as you did," she smiled softly at the look on his face.

"No, I came for two reasons. One of which I have already done and the other was to tell you that my siblings and I have come up with a plan to take care of our mother. That way she can not use you to harm us any longer."

"Oh and what is the plan? And what was the first reason you came here?"

"The plan is to force her to turn into the thing she created in the first place and to answer your question Miss Gilbert, I came here specifically to tell you that I love you."

She smiled softly at his words for she had already felt his love for her through the way he had made love to her so gently earlier. That and she could see it reflected in his eyes whenever he looked at her.

"I love you, too. So when is your family going to turn her?"

He smiled softly at her confession. He had waited so long to hear those words come from her lips that it made him want to claim her once more just to show her how much she meant to him.

"In the morning. I think Rebekah is going to be the one to do it as she was the most hurt by what mother has tried to do."

"I would have thought Klaus would be the one..."

"Oh, yes speaking of my younger brother, he has a proposition for you. He said that since he isn't exactly your favorite person that I should be the one to ask."

"And what does the big bad hybrid want now?" she huffed which had him chuckling softly.

"He said that if you would give him two blood bags of your blood, he would let you live your life the way you wanted. So, when you turn, he will not harm your friends or your family. He would also break the sire bond with all his hybrids."

"And you trust him to keep his word?" she asked doubtfully.

"Normally I would say no, but in this case I have to say yes. The reason I say this is because I told my siblings that I was in love with you and I had no intention of giving you up. Niklaus may be invincible but he knows not to challenge me. That and they know what you are to me. You became family tonight Elena and Niklaus, despite all his faults, honors his family above all. He may dagger us when he is angered but he always keeps us close by. It is his way of protecting us I suppose."

She simply nodded before trying to stifle a yawn. "Go to sleep my lovely, I will be here when you wake up," he said placing a tender kiss to her temple.

"Promise?"

"I give you my word. I will stay with you tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! All rights belong to their original owners. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.**

 **This is Rated M for a reason... just fluff in this chapter...more fun times coming though ;P**

 **A/N: This was supposed to be a one shot that grew to be more. I know I said that this would be the last chapter well its not. THANK YOU SO MUCH HIPPOGRIFF TAMER FOR BETA'ING THIS FOR ME :)**

 _VD_

 _VD_

 **Chapter 3**

The following morning, Elena awoke to Elijah looking at her with a soft smile on his face.

"You stayed!" she exclaimed happily.

"I told you I would, my love," he returned kissing her lips lightly.

"I know, I just didn't expect you to. After all, you have your mother to worry about this morning," she pointed out.

"And miss waking up to my mate?" he asked turning her onto her back and leaning over her.

"You know, I could get used to hearing you say that," she whispered as she looked up at him.

He hummed in approval before kissing her deeply. He pulled back when her need to breath become paramount. "I love you," he whispered against her lips before taking them once more. She pulled him closer, matching his passion with her own. He released her lips only to place gentle nips to her jaw and neck. Just as it had the night before, her heart rate increased in anticipation of the bite. He had to hold back a smirk as well as a chuckle. "You really do want me to bite you don't you?" he asked pulling back to look her in the eye.

"Well, you did say you wouldn't do it while making love to me so I don't see why you can't now?" she returned raising her eyebrow at him.

He should have known she would find a way to circumvent his words to her the night before. He placed a kiss to her carotid artery before trailing his lips back up her neck. He took her earlobe between his blunt teeth and nipped before answering, "Later, I promise. But right now we need to get up."

She gave a disapproving moan before complying with his wishes. He gave her a deep kiss before leaving telling her he would return once his mother was taken care of.

Once dressed, she headed to her kitchen intent to get some coffee before deciding what she was going to do for the rest of the day. She didn't want to be around when the Mikaelson siblings turned their mother especially when she found out her spell had not worked. She called Caroline and Bonnie asking them to join her at her house for a little girl time.

Both of her best friends showed up at her door at the same time and she invited them in.

"Okay so what happened last night?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, you know how we were hoping that what was in the sealed coffin would help us eliminate Klaus?" Elena began.

Bonnie nodded but didn't say anything. "Well, I ….It was their mother, the Original witch who was in that coffin. She wanted to see me last night so she could kill her children."

"Well, that's a good thing," Caroline said happy that they would finally be rid of the Originals.

"Unfortunately, it's not, Caroline. If her plan had fallen through you would be dead too, as would all vampires," Elena said softly.

"WHAT!?" both Bonnie and Caroline shouted.

"She revealed to me last night that if she were to kill her children then I wouldn't have to worry about vampires ever again. I realized that if she were to kill her children then any vampire from their line would die. I couldn't do it. I warned all of them last night what their mother planned to do. I had to, I couldn't lose him," Elena cried.

Caroline and Bonnie didn't have to be told who it was that Elena could not lose. They knew. In fact they had known for some time that Elijah had come to mean more to Elena than just a friend and ally. They had both seen the looks the two gave each other and could almost see the invisible connection they seemed to have. But they also knew, because Elena herself had confessed during a girls night after the sacrifice that she had feelings for the Original. It was something she didn't remember confessing as she had asked Caroline to compel her to forget it. When Caroline had asked why she would want to forget that confession she had said that it was because she wasn't ready to deal with the feelings the Original evoked in her yet. "You did it for Elijah, didn't you Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, but I also did it for Caroline, Tyler, Stefan and Damon and maybe even Katherine."

"I take it that was why the Salvatore's were not too happy with you last night," Caroline stated. She had been called to pick up Elena at the boardinghouse and had heard the last words Elena had said to the two brothers.

"Yeah, I told them what I did to stop Esther and they accused me of being sympathetic to the Originals. I tried to tell them that I was saving their lives too, but they didn't want to listen to me. I was so angry with them for not respecting my decision that I ended things with both of them before calling you to come get me."

"Elena, I am so sorry. I know how much you loved Stefan," Caroline spoke softly pulling her friend into her arms careful to use human strength while holding her.

"I'm fine, really. Besides things between Stefan and I have been over for a while now. That and I came to realize last night that my feelings for Elijah went far beyond mere friendship. I love him, so very much. He completes me in a way that neither Stefan or Damon ever did. That and I found out last night he happens to be my mate and I his."

"Elena?" both Bonnie and Caroline questioned their friend.

"He went to a witch and asked her to tell him who his mate was. He wanted to know if pursuing me was a wise decision on his part or not, especially since he had been fighting his growing attachment to me," she answered their unasked question. What she did not tell them was the reason he fought so hard against his feelings for her, was because of the promise he had made to himself about never falling for the doppelganger again. "He was going to tell me before Esther talked to me last night but didn't get a chance to. He came to talk to me last night after I got home. That was when he revealed to me what his siblings and himself are going to do to stop their mother. Elijah also wants to make sure that I am safe, as Esther said that I told anyone of her plan she would have me killed."

"Why didn't you tell Damon and Stefan your life was in jeopardy last night?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, and how are they going to stop Esther exactly?" Bonnie asked.

"Because they would try to lock me up just to keep me safe. I would have told them had they not been so condescending to me last night and actually listened to why I had to do what I did. As to how, well they are going to turn her into a vampire against her wishes. They feel that since they didn't get a say in their own transformations then nether should she. And I agree with them," she returned, "Besides I don't think any of the Originals will try to hurt me now, seeing as they kind of owe me their lives at this point, and according to Elijah, I am now a part of the family," she finished with a small smirk.

VD

He left the Gilbert house with a smile on his face that was soon replaced by a deep frown as he walked into the mansion. He could make out his mothers human heart and knew his sister had yet to kill her.

"Elijah, I never thought you would be the one to do the walk of shame," Kol said with a laugh. He had never thought his older brother would spend the night with a woman. But then again the woman in question was his mate, so he couldn't fault him for it. They had all had affairs at some point in their thousand years on the earth and so none of them could really be angry with him for coming in a such an hour and wearing what he had left in the night before. But as he thought about it, Elijah just wasn't like that. Of all his brothers he was the one that had sworn off women in general and who could really blame him. Soon though he sobered up at the look on his elder brothers face and answered his brothers unasked question. "Mother is locked in her study with Finn."

He nodded and then rounded up his siblings and headed to Klaus' office. "Alright so when are we going to put our plan into action?" Klaus asked to no one particular.

Rebekah was the one to answer, "As soon as we permanently incapacitate our dear older brother."

"And how are we going to do that? We got rid of the daggers, remember? And breaking his neck will only keep him down for a little while," Kol stated.

"Not all the daggers. I kept Finn's," Klaus said with a smirk.

"Well, I guess it's back in the box for him," Kol quipped.

"Yes, but he wants to die, remember. We have to find a way to make him want to live."

"And how are we going to do that Elijah?" Rebekah asked though she had an idea.

"We find a way to get Sage to come back to him. She is still alive and I think I know one person who could get a hold of her."

"Who?" they all asked, though none of them were happy with the plan as none of them liked the red head all that much.

"Damon Salvatore."

"Oh, yes, lets ask the vampire playboy who wants us dead," Klaus and Rebekah stated sarcastically at the same time.

"Do you have any other plan? If so I would like to hear it. Besides we all know that Finn has no will to live, especially since he believes she is dead, which she isn't."

His siblings begrudgingly agreed to the plan. Soon they agreed that they were going to inject the blood into their mother as just giving her the blood would never work. However, it was decided that they would use all their blood for the transition. That decided they each cut open their wrists and placed a small amount of blood into a glass Klaus had retrieved from the bookcase where he kept his stash of alcohol. Taking a syringe from his desk, he filled it then handed it to Rebekah. "Well, here goes nothing," he stated with a small laugh.

The four of them left the study after Klaus retrieved the dagger and made their way to their mothers study.

"Mother, are you in there? Kol asked though he already knew that she was.

"Was there something you wanted? came the muffled reply.

"No, we just wanted to spend some time with our mother whom we haven't seen in a millennium. Besides you would think that with all the time away you would want to spend it with your children or is your favorite child more important than the rest of us?" Rebekah inquired keeping her voice completely calm despite the rage that coursed through her at her mothers betrayal.

They heard their mother tell Finn that it was alright to go let them in. Preparing the dagger, Klaus stood in front of the door awaiting his older brothers appearance. When Finn opened the door he plunged the dagger into his brothers chest catching him as he fell. They entered the room together to face their mother after Klaus had settled Finn's daggered body outside the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" their mother questioned as she looked at her children.

"We know what you are up to Mother and it won't work. I will not allow you to kill my family or my mate," Elijah said in a tone that held no remorse for what was about to happen.

Esther knew immediately who Elijah was speaking of and was shocked, though she recovered quickly. "I see the doppelganger couldn't follow a simple request. Typical. Well no matter, I will find another way to finish what I came to do."

While their mother was focused on Elijah, Rebekah, saw her opening, using her speed to flash over to their mother, "You will not hurt our family Mother," she stated fiercely before she injected her with the blood and breaking her neck. She caught her and laid her on the sofa in the study. She cried softly out of guilt at her deed before she felt hands on her back.

"It had to be done, Bex. If not mother would never have stopped trying to kill us. Now we are safe," Kol said hugging his baby sister as she cried.

"I know, I just wish she had meant to actually want to be a family again," she wailed into her brothers chest.

"We all do, Bekah," Elijah said coming to sit beside his younger siblings.

"Now all we have to do is wait."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! All rights belong to their original owners. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.**

 **This is Rated M for a reason... just fluff in this chapter...more fun times coming though ;P**

 **A/N: This was supposed to be a one shot that grew to be more. Just one more chapter to go. THANK YOU SO MUCH HIPPOGRIFF TAMER FOR BETA'ING THIS FOR ME :)**

 _VD_

 _VD_

 **Chapter 4**

"'Lijah, how exactly are we going to keep mother from going after Elena?"

"Like I said last night, we stake her after her transition," he answered completely unemotional in his demeanor.

"I have a better idea," Rebekah said, an evil gleam in her eye.

"Do tell," they all said, wanting to hear their sisters plan.

"Let her live, but compel her to forget Mystic Falls and Elena."

"That would work, but if the one who compels her were to temporarily die the compulsion would wear off. It is a good plan, but sister I am surprised that you are suddenly so protective of the doppelganger," Kol stated calmly.

"That is why it should be Klaus that does the compelling. He can't be killed," Rebekah insisted before looking at each of her brothers and answering Kol's question, "I have done a lot of thinking in the last few hours and I came to see that I have always liked Elena. She doesn't deserve to be judged by what her ancestors did to us and yet that is exactly what we have all done. She is sweet, outgoing, friendly and compassionate and as willing to do for her family as we are ours. We can not fault her for who she is. She is not Tatia and certainly not Katerina. She once offered to be my friend and I wanted her as my friend. Besides that I might have misjudged the doppelganger," she said softly.

"And that's it. She saves your life and you just forgive her?" Kol asks confused.

"She also apologized for plunging that dagger through my heart in the first place. She could have let me die after I tried to kill her. It's no more than what I deserved after what I tried to do to her, but instead she chose to save my life when she didn't have to. I personally don't want to fight with Elijah's mate not when she is going to be my sister. A sister I have always longed to have. Elena isn't so bad. She actually is a lot nicer than her two predecessors," she told her brothers.

Elijah smiled softly at his sister, glad that she had accepted his mate. His thought were interrupted by Klaus.

"Did you ask her about my offer?"

"I did. Though she does not believe you are sincere in your offer,not that I blame her. I had to tell her that I thought you were for her to even agree. But you have to keep up your end of the bargain, Niklaus. She has decided to turn, as long as it is I that turns her."

"I see. You didn't do any blood sharing last night did you? I don't have to ask if you two mated, for lack of a better term," Klaus said with a big smirk on his face at the look on his elder brothers face. He had seen Elijah come in that morning from his study window and had known that he had spent the night with the doppelganger.

"No. There was no blood sharing nor will there be until she is no longer human," Elijah growled, irritated with his sibling. He was not going to tell them that it was none of their business if he did or did not blood share with his mate. Also, he might have just told a lie, for he had every intention of blood sharing with his mate that night, he had after all promised her.

"I just asked so that her blood will not be tainted with yours when she donates. I need it to be pure."

Elijah wanted to rip Klaus apart for his words but held back the urge. They all turned when they heard a moan coming from the sofa. Their mother was waking up. They grabbed the blood bag and waved it under her nose tempting the new vampire to complete the transition. Their ploy worked and without much hesitation Esther drained the bag. Before she had time to fight back, Klaus quickly took his mother's face into his hands and compelled her to leave Mystic Falls and forget everything and everyone she had met there. Moments later, Esther flashed out of the room after repeating the compulsion in monotone.

"Well, that went well,"Kol quipped as he left the room.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe I promised Elena I would tell her how the morning went," that said Elijah left he house.

VD

Caroline and Bonnie left after giving Elena a hug. She sat thinking about everything that had happened that morning. She had decided to ask Bonnie to do a spell to tell her if she actually was Elijah's mate and the result was a resounding yes which shocked both Caroline and Bonnie. Neither had believed that Elijah was her mate but now they both knew the truth. She had only asked Bonnie to do it because they were hounding her about just accepting the Originals word as truth. She had to stop a giggle from coming out as she remembered their faces when they got the results. (Being as the three of them hand been holding hands during the spell all of the girls were in a way linked together and were able to see into Elena's mind and the vision that appeared.) She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Elijah come in.

He stood looking at her as she sat on the sofa in her living room. He could tell she was thinking deeply about something and wondered what that something was. "Elena?"

She snapped her head up and looked at him, a smile coming quickly to her face. "Elijah! I didn't hear you come in."

"I know," he chuckled as she launched herself into his arms. "Hello there," he drawled catching her.

"Hello there yourself," she grinned back. "So, how did it go?"

He sighed and followed her to the sofa settling her on his lap astride him before answering her. "I suppose it went well, though we didn't stake her as was planned," he began but continued when he saw her look of horror at the implications of what he had just said, "Rebekah had an idea which we went with, of course that would mean the Salvatore's will have to stop trying to kill Klaus," he stopped for a moment.

"What was her plan?"

"We had Klaus compel mother to leave Mystic Falls and never return and then to forget everyone she had ever met here."

"Why would Rebekah do that?"

"First off, I think she did it because she is still angry with mother for wanting her dead and secondly, I think she has forgiven you for placing that dagger in her heart, that and she has accepted your role in my life. She is actually looking forward to having a new sister around," he chuckled at the surprised look on her face.

"Well, I am glad I won't have to watch my back around her anymore," she joked.

"Yes, well, having my sister and my mate not at odds with each other will make life a little bit easier," he returned with a grin.

"Oh, is that all?" she asked leaning forward to nip his jaw.

He held back a groan at her small show of affection before turning his head just slightly and capturing her lips with his. When he pulled back slightly to let her breathe, she smiled up at him. "I love you, Elijah."

"I know. I love you, too. Now I do believe I made a promise to you this morning," his eyes had gone dark with promise and his vampire visage was slowly surfacing.

"Yes, I do believe you did," she breathed out as she nodded noticing that he had completely vamped out.

Not giving her time to assimilate to what he was about to do, he gently lowered his head, kissing her neck, before sliding his fangs into her neck. She felt little to no pain at his bite but arched into him as pleasure like she had never known assaulted her. She pulled him closer to her as he feed from her a moan of pleasure escaping her. He didn't take much, just enough for a true exchange, before pulling back. He bit into his wrist then offered it to her. She lowered her head and took the bloody appendage to her lips before drinking from him. She had had vampire blood before but had found it bitter, but his blood was almost sweet. She stopped when the wound closed on it own and then his lips were once again on hers. She felt a strange sensation of flying before her back hit her mattress and he was hovering over her once more.

"Need you," he managed to say as he pulled her shirt over her head before trailing his lip over her heated skin making her arch up into his touch. "Need you too," she gasped out, frantically trying to undo the buttons of his shirt before giving up and ripping it open. No other words were spoken as they hurriedly removed each others clothing.

She nearly screamed when he joined them together. They moved together in sync, matching the others thrusts with their own. All too soon Elena arched up crying out his name as wave after wave of pure pleasure rolled through her. He didn't stop moving against her until his own climax rippled through him. They collapsed onto the bed holding onto each other as they regained their breathes.

"Wow! If that is the result of blood sharing between mates then I am all for it," Elena said after she was able to catch her breath.

His bark of laughter made her look up at him. "I am too, my lovely, though it will be better when you are a vampire and it can be done during the act itself."

She hummed in agreement then asked, "So when exactly am I going to get turned?"

"That is up to you, lovely," he said pulling her onto of him as he lay back on the mattress.

"Well, I do believe I have a deal to follow through with first with Klaus and I would like to wait until after graduation. I don't think a newborn vampire is going to be able to handle all the humans in a closed up environment, if you get my meaning. Caroline did, but she has the willpower of a saint. None of us are really sure how she did it."

"If that is what you wish, my love, then we can turn you after you graduate. Now when did you want to give Klaus what he wants? I ask because he will want to have your blood pure of any vampire blood," the last said with irritation towards Klaus. He still could not believe he had told he he could not take his mates blood or give her his. But then again since his brother was not yet mated he didn't understand the urge to do so either.

"I guess as soon as we can. I just want to get it over with. But do you think he would accept more than just two bags? I was thinking I would give him a total of a dozen or a few more than that depending, that way he won't feel cheated. I really don't think he would ever be satisfied with just two bags of my blood."

"It would certainly endear you to him, my love. I just don't want you to endanger yourself to please him. You are my mate. It is my responsibility to keep you safe and happy."

"Well if I give him one bag every two weeks up until graduation I should be fine," she said leaning over to kiss him deeply.

"Alright, I will tell him of your ultimatum. Now are you too tired for round two?" he quipped cheekily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! All rights belong to their original owners. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.**

 **This is Rated M for a reason... just fluff in this chapter.. ;P**

 **A/N: This was supposed to be a one shot that grew to be more. Just one more chapter to go. THANK YOU SO MUCH HIPPOGRIFF TAMER FOR BETA'ING THIS FOR ME :)**

 _VD_

 _VD_

 **Chapter 5**

The next morning she again woke to him laying beside her. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face at the sight. He looked so relaxed in his sleeping state and she was loathed to wake him, but they had things that needed to be done. The first thing they needed to do was talk to Klaus about her new deal. The second thing was that they needed to tell Damon and Stefan about their relationship, something she was not looking forward to, but she knew it needed to be done if they were to have any peace.

"Morning, min kjære kompis," he purred as he nuzzled her neck placing a soft kiss to the place he had bitten several times the night before.

"What does that mean?" she asked curiously while sitting up.

"It means, my lovely mate, in my native language," he replied following her movement with his eyes, his hands slowly caressing her bare skin.

She moaned as he once more began making her see stars. She wasn't sure why but neither of them could seem to get enough of the other. She had lost count of how many times they had come together the night before but she was surprisingly not sore and she chalked that up to the blood sharing that they had done twice the night before.

When they finally removed themselves from her bed and dressed for the day he asked who they should go see first.

"The Salvatore's. I just want this over with. I am tired of them both fighting over me when it's really Katherine they want. Or, I should say, me to be how she used to be when they first met her. They need to know that I can and will make my own decisions regarding my life and they will have to accept that. They are just going to have to accept the fact that I love you and that we are meant to be together forever."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I love you too. Okay so lets get going the faster we get this done the better."

Before long they were walking into the boarding house. They saw both brothers in the living room.

"What a surprise, and what did we do now to have the honor of your presence?" Damon asked with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"Damon, Stefan," the Original addressed the pair, "Elena has something she needs to tell you and you will listen to her and respect her wishes," he finished in a no nonsense tone.

"Oh so she has more to say to us? I could have sworn that the last time she was here she basically broke up with both of us, is that not right little bro?"

"Damon, be quiet and let Elena say what she came here to say," Stefan said.

"Thank you Stefan. And yes, I did break things off with both of you mainly because neither of you will let me make my own choices. I am not Katherine and nor will I ever be. I am not your door mat that you can walk all over and I am certainly not your little servant you can order about. I saved your lives two days ago and all you cared about was that I didn't allow Esther to kill her children. Well, guess what if they had died SO WOULD YOU! You should be thanking me for saving your sorry asses. Instead you accuse me of siding with the Originals. However, that is not why I am here. I am here to tell you that you will never have a chance with me ever again because I belong with someone else and always will. I love him, far more deeply than I could ever describe and you _will_ respect my choice. It is my life and I will choose who I will be with," Elena said in a tone that neither of the brothers had ever heard her use before.

"You took her from us?!" Damon rounded on the the man standing beside the woman he and his brother both loved and shouted at the Original. He didn't like the way they stood so close together and the Original was being very protective of the young woman by his side. Damon was livid. Elena was supposed to be either his or Stefan's! He could feel his hatred and anger bubbling to the surface. He knew his nature and though he rarely let his true feelings out, it seemed the Original had a way of bring it to the surface. How dare the Original steal Elena away from him and Stefan.

"I took her from no one. Like she said it was her choice. But I will warn you now, you harm my mate and you will die. I have been lenient with both of you in the past but no more. I will protect her in anyway I see fit and if ridding her of you will do it then so be it," the Original in question answered in his unnervingly calm voice.

"And you are alright with this Elena?" they both asked.

"He is my mate, it is his job to see that I come to no harm. As much as it will pain me to see you harmed at his hand, I will not stop him from doing so. You will understand yourself when you have found your own mates. You could always ask Bonnie to do the spell for you. She confirmed Elijah's claim for me as she and Caroline did not believe me. So, I had her do the the spell which confirmed what I already knew and probably have known since the day I met him. He is my mate and I am his. We will both do whatever it takes to protect the other," she told them with a confidence she had thought was long gone. (Her previous confidence lost when her parents had died.)

"You can't be serious?" Damon said vehemently, again trying to dissuade the doppelganger.

"I assure you everything my mate has said is true, Mr. Salvatore," Elijah spoke then turned to leave before remembering the other thing he had come to see the man about. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. I need you to get in contact with someone for me as you are the only one who would know how to."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I could always compel you to and I would not want to have to do that. The thing is... I need you to get a hold of Sage."

"Again why?"

"One, it will make my brother Finn less likely to want to die, because he thinks she is dead, and two because I asked you to."

"And if I do this?"

"I will be less inclined to kill you, though there is one other thing. We, meaning my siblings and I, turned our mother into a vampire yesterday morning. Klaus compelled her to leave and never return. We need to make sure that he stay alive or the compulsion will wear off and you really don't want my mother to return to hurt Elena now do you?"

"Why would she do that?" Stefan asked confused.

"Because, Stefan, when I spoke to her and found out what she was planning to do, she warned me not to tell anyone her plan or she would have me killed. It is not a threat that I take lightly seeing as how she has already tried to kill me. But, if she were to remember my betrayal, then I am a dead woman," Elena told them.

"And you didn't think we should have known about this that night?!"

"Well, you two were to busy telling me off for having helped the family escape death to really listen to anything I had to say! Now if you'll excuse me I have another call to make this morning and it will be just as stressful as this one," with that she left the two standing there gaping after her.

"What is she talking about exactly?" they asked the Original who was still standing in the room.

"She has a deal she is going to renegotiate with my brother about," he answered before walking out of the house after his mate.

He caught up with her in the driveway next to her car. "Are you alright, my love?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"I'm fine. I knew they were not going to take the information all that well in the first place. But I am glad that it's over."

They drove to the mansion in silence. Once there they got out and he gave her a reassuring kiss before they headed in.

"Elena, what are you doing here? Unless it is to donate as per your agreement?" Klaus said as a way of greeting the couple as they walked in.

"Actually, I have a slightly altered plan for you," Elena said softly.

"You are not allowed to back out of your deal, my dear. You accepted my terms and you will abide by them," he growled.

"I am not backing out of anything. I came here to offer you something more but if you don't want to here it then..." she trailed off.

Intrigued he said, "I'm listening."

"I will donate one bag every two weeks up until my graduation at which time I will be turned. You will not complain about Elijah and I blood sharing in the meantime and you will not go after my family or friends once I turn and by that I mean you will not go after my brother's descendants in case the doppelganger curse shows up in his family line, not that I think it will, but what I give you in the months up until my graduation will have to do forever. I will also make sure that no blood sharing is done within a twenty four hour period before I donate so that the blood will be pure for your use. I will see that Tyler is released from his sire bond the day I do donate my first bag to you which will be the first of next month."

He thought about her deal and decided that she would be giving he far more than just the two bags that he had originally asked for and wondered why?

"Why? Why would you do this for me after everything I have done to you?"

"Because I know you, Klaus, you would never have been satisfied with just two bags of my blood and because it's who you are. I understand your need not to be the only one of your kind. I can also understand that in a way you are helping the wolves, who do choose to become a hybrid, not have to go through the pain of transforming on a full moon. Caroline said that it was an excruciating process. She watched Tyler go through his first change. Do I like that I am being used for this? No, not one bit. You should be satisfied with the family you have because they love you and would help protect you no matter what because that is what families do."

He thought about what she said. He was not happy that she would be turning but, there really was nothing he could do about it. His brother had claimed her as his mate which made her family. He could now see why his brother cared so deeply for this young woman before him. Her compassion really did no no bounds. She was willing to help him of her own free will even after everything he had put her through. She was willing to forgive him. She had also saved his life, something she didn't have to do. He knew that she could have let his mother kill him. In fact, she had every right to want him dead, but she had instead warned he and siblings of their mothers plan. He inhaled deeply and found himself smiling. "Elena, I accept your new terms and will abide by them. You didn't have to save my life the other night and yet you did and I thank you for that," he said taking her hand and giving it a kiss before walking away.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," Elena quipped as she watched the hybrid leave the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! All rights belong to their original owners. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.**

 **A/N:Well this is the end. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it :) THANK YOU SO MUCH HIPPOGRIFF TAMER FOR BETA'ING THIS FOR ME :)**

 _VD_

 _VD_

 **Chapter 6 – Epilogue**

So much had happened in the months leading up to her graduation. The first major thing that had happened was that all the vampires in Mystic Falls had gone to Bonnie to find out who their mates were. Some were quite surprised by the answers they received. Elena had only been able to shake her head at the irony of it all as she had guessed each pair before Bonnie had done her spell. Caroline, who had been fighting her attraction to the Original Hybrid, had found out that he was indeed her mate. Something he was overjoyed to learn. Of course, he had become even more protective of her, something she complained about constantly, but Elena knew Caroline secretly loved his protectiveness. Bonnie found out that Kol was her mate, something she still struggled with, however Elena knew that Kol was slowly breaking her down. Stefan and Rebekah were found to be mates. When Elena learned about them she wasn't surprised. She knew it was coming when she learned about their relationship back in the early 1920's She was truly happy for them. Damon and Katherine were also found to be mates and she couldn't help but laugh at the memory of them finding it out. The looks on both their faces had just been so comical not to. Tyler, whose sire bond had indeed been broken right in front of her as Klaus had promised when she had given him his first bag of her blood, had found his mate in a she-wolf named Haley. He had met her when he had left Mystic Falls months before the Ball had taken place.

Jeremy had come home shortly before her graduation but he was set to go back to Denver after the ceremony. He had not been happy that Elena had chosen to be with the Original, but after seeing her with him he came to accept their relationship and the fact that she was going to be turned sometime in the next few days. He had told her, " _You're my sister and I love you, no matter what you choose_." Some part of him was sad that she was going to give up her life but, as he had thought about it, she would be able to look after their family forever. He was glad that she would make sure that no harm would come to what was left of the Gilbert clan.

She smiled as she leaned against her own mate. A few weeks after their initial mating she had moved into the mansion with the Originals. She had had to get used to their antics but once she had they all finally found a way to get along. Rebekah and she had became very close in that time also. Sage had returned and Finn was happy, now that his own mate was back in his life. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen later that evening as she laid her head against his shoulder. She smiled softly as he pulled her closer to his body.

That evening, she gave her last blood donation to Klaus. "Use it wisely," she whispered as she left the room once they were finished.

She walked slowly up the stairs to Elijah's room which was also her's as he had refused to sleep without her. Walking in, she found him standing by the window looking out. "Hmm. This seems a bit familiar, if I don't say so myself," she said leaning against the bedroom door.

He turned to look at her with a smile. "Yes, but this time there is no corset dilemma to be handled, now is there?" he chuckled as he walked towards her slowly.

"No, I don't believe there is," she returned with a fond smile.

"I love you, min kjære kompis," he said pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

"I love you, Elijah, more than you can possibly imagine," she said once he allowed her a moment to breathe.

"Are you ready, my lovely?" he asked pulling her over to the bed and laying her down before following to lay beside her.

"Yes, I am ready," she said knowing exactly what he was asking.

He gave a strained smile, as he still did not want her to give up being human but he knew it was her choice, before attaching his lips to her slender neck. Allowing his vampire nature out of hiding he gently bit into her soft neck taking more than he usually did for an exchange. When her heart began to shudder violently he pulled back and offered her his wrist. She sucked on the offered appendage and gave him a slight nod when she was through. He kissed her one last time before quickly breaking her neck. He was glad that she was gone and could not see the tears that formed in his eyes at the deed. He promised himself that he would make sure she keep her compassion and humanity in tact, if it was the last thing he ever did. He would never allow her to turn off the part of her that made her who she was. Holding her to him, he simply held her close awaiting her return. He knew it would not take long, not like it would for a regular vampire, as being turned directly from an Original seemed to speed up the process quite a bit.

It took a little over an hour before she gasped and her eyes flew open. He handed her the glass of blood he had waiting for her, which she quickly drank down before there was a painful tearing in her gums as her new fangs descended. She turned to look at him a small grin on her face. "How long was I gone for?" she asked softly leaning against his solid frame.

"Just over an hour," he answered.

She nodded and wondered if his blood had something to do with the quick transition. "So does this mean we can blood share now without you wanting to kill me?" she teased turning around in his arms to lay fulling against his frame.

He laughed at her teasing and kissed her. "Why don't we find out hmm?"

 **A/N: I'm gonna let you guys use your imaginations as to how their bonding went * laughs evilly***


End file.
